


Wanderer

by DarkSeth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Feels, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth





	Wanderer

The world spins, grows  
but the wanderer is lost.  
His home burnt,  
His family dead.  
The companions he finds  
pass like a blink  
compared to his gift,  
his curse  
of timelessness.  
each little moment giving light  
in overwhelming darkness  
of loneliness and pain.


End file.
